Shoujo Koukyoukyoku
This page is about Shoujo Koukyoukyoku song. For information on the CD of the same name, see Shoujo Koukyoukyoku. is an original song performed by Wake Up, Girls! It served as the ending and main theme of the film 'Wake Up, Girls! Seishun no Kage' and is centered by Minami Katayama. Appearances Wake Up, Girls! Seishun no Kage After Wake Up, Girls! had suffered a mass decrease in popularity after having disappointing sales attempts when working in Tokyo, they all sit in despair in a small park. Then, Tasuku Hayasaka approaches them and hands them a new song, which turns out to be 'Shoujo Koukyoukyoku' on the condition that they compete with it at the 2015 Idol Festival. They then perform a partially animated performance as the ending. Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom The song is first mainly seen in the Sendai regional stage of the 2015 Idol Festival. Wake Up, Girls! competed against Oga Nahamagez using their old Gokujou Smile/7 Girls War outfits. They ended up winning (albeit whilst admitting that it was close). However, it was realised that the song would have to be retired for the final, as the rules stipulated a new song was to be written instead, of which Tasuku refused to write. The song then makes a minor appearance in the national tour from WUG as they travel in their main van alongside Kouhei Matsuda. Wake Up, Girls! Shin Shou The song made it's first appearance in the final episode, during WUG's final concert as part of their national tour. They perform a medley, including notable songs such as 'Tachiagare' and '7 Senses'. However, it is mixed differently as to how it appears in the studio version, in that only the introduction instrumentation and chorus is only included, excluding the verse transition and 1st verse. Live Appearances The song has been seen in the 2nd Live Tour, 3rd Live Tour and 4th Live Tour. Additionally, the first major appearance after the airing of the film 'Seishun no Kage' was during the 2015 Winter Festa, during which WUG performed fully in their single costumes. Releases The song was released unusually before the actual airing of the film on August 26, 2015 in the single 'Shoujo Koukyoukyoku'. It was also assisted by a music video bundled with the limited edition version of the single, and a short version clip which was released on July 31, 2015. An album version of the song is also in the 'Wake Up, Best! 2' album. Lyrics Romaji= (kokkuechae cha chae!) (anata nara kitto daijoubu!) (bakuhatsu sunzen!) afureru...! (PAPPARAPPAPPARAPPA!) Ippai nayanda hibi wa kesshite muda ja nai kara fuan to butsukaru (You, Never never give up!) Arinomama wo dasu no wa totemo yuuki iru kedo Yappa sunao na jibun mite hoshii kimi ni todoketai Hajimete no SHINFONII (atonihikenai ke nakenai!) (anata no honki misechae!) (mou hito oshi jan!) ii kara...! (BANBABANBONBABANBON!) Hontou ni daiji na mono wa itsumo mieru wake ja nai mirai wo shinjite (You, Never never look back!) Motomeru kokoro areba kanashimi mo samishisa mo Kitto utsukushii keshiki ni kawaru kimi to tsumugidasu Toumei na SHINFONII Gomen, sayonara (You, Never never give up!) (You, Never never give up!) Ippai nayanda hibi wa kesshite muda ja nai kara Egao dake wa kyou mo CHAAJI shite fuan to butsukaru (You, Never never give up!） Arinomama wo dasu no wa totemo yuuki iru kedo Yappa sunao na jibun mite hoshii kimi ni todoketai Hajimete no SHINFONII |-| Kanji= 　（告っちゃえちゃえちゃちゃえ！） 　（アナタならきっと大丈夫！） 　（バクハツ寸前！）あふれる．．．！ （パッパラッパッパラッパ！） いっぱい悩んだ日々は　けっして無駄じゃないから 　不安とぶつかる （You, Never never give up!） ありのままを出すのは　とても勇気いるけど やっぱ　素直な自分見てほしい　君に届けたい はじめての交響曲　（シンフォニー） 　（後に引けないけなけない！） 　（アナタの本気に見せちゃえ！） 　（もうひと押しじゃん！）　いいから...！ （バンババンボンババンボン！） 本当に大事なものは　いつも見える訳じゃない 　未来を信じて （You, Never never look back!） 求める心あれば　悲しみも淋しいさ　（さみしさ）も きっと　美しい景色に変わる　君と紡ぎ出す 透明な交響曲　（シンフォニー） 　 ごめん、さよなら （You,　Never never give up!） （You,　Never never give up!） いっぱい悩んだ日々は　きっして無駄じゃないから 笑顔だけは今日もチャレンジして　不安とぶつかる （You,　Never never give up!） ありのままを出すのは　とても勇気いるけど やっぱ　素直な自分見てほしい　君に届けたい はじめての交響曲　（シンフォニー） |-| English= This is still just the prelude, so I won’t say I’m scared yet I hide my racing heartbeat under my uniform Drowning in polyphonic dreams, I lose sight of myself If only this weren’t my first love, I’d fling everything off A girl’s wavering motions are fragile and painful like glass At this rate (C’mon, say it, say it, say it!) I’m going to break (You’ll be fine) I can’t (I’m gonna explode) hold it in anymore…! (PAPPARAPPAPPARAPPA!) The days spent worrying definitely aren’t a waste Just a smile can recharge me for the day, knocking away my anxiety (You, Never never give up!) It takes a lot of courage to say the truth But I want you to see my honest side, I want to reach you It’s my first symphony! This dominating reverb goes on, I’m writhing in frustration As we gazed into each other’s eyes, time passed, and the sun set My skirt rustles, shaken by the devilish wind But I’ve decided to take this chance to learn how you feel I don’t want a cliched answer like “Let’s just be friends.” Even if (Don’t quit after this!) You think of me (Show me how serious you are!) Even as a selfish girl (don’t push!) I don’t mind…! (BANBABANBONBABANBON!) The truly important things can’t always be seen So I’ll believe in who I am today, and I’ll believe in the future (You, Never never look back!) If my heart desires it, even my sorrow and loneliness Will change into a beautiful scene, I’ll compose this with you A transparent symphony There’s no end to my memories of doubt Everyone is weak, I’m weak too It’s a miracle that people can connect with each other But in the next instant, these hands will be separated So I’m sorry, farewell! Let’s turn each of these notes into a grand fugue I’ll be connected to you, even if my weakness is exposed (You, Never never give up!) (You, Never never give up!) The days spent worrying definitely aren’t a waste Just a smile can recharge me for the day, knocking away my anxiety (You, Never never give up!) It takes a lot of courage to say the truth But I want you to see my honest side, I want to reach you It’s my first symphony Trivia * This is one of the only canon songs that has debuted and has been released on a single before it's canonical appearance was actually aired. Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Wake Up, Girls!